A Distant Vongola Tale
by koisora
Summary: Reborn has given up a price in order for Tsuna and the Guardians to learn magic. In order to do so they were sent to a world where magic works. They now become stuck in an unknown world filled with mysterious things they only see in fairy tales.
1. The Beginning of the End

**The End of a Beginning**

"So, would you allow him to learn magic?" The small baby said. He stood at the edge of the wooden table. He swung his green gun back and forth as he tapped on his toe in a rhythmic beat. The baby wore a black suit and a black hat that hid his eyes in the shadow. While his spiky hair and curly side burns peered from the side of his hat.

"For what purpose?" The old but small old man questioned.

He frowned at the thought of it. The old man wore a white winter jacket. He had white hair encircling the side and back of his head while the top was clear as crystal. The old man was sitting on a wooden chair that was next to the table. His short legs hung from the edge of the chair.

"To make him become the best Vongola boss, of course. One that can even surpass Primo Giotto." The baby replied.

The old man chuckled at his response. He seemed almost amused by the baby's answer. "Then I shall send him over to my world…. But may I ask, why are you doing of this for him?"

With a devious smile the baby tipped his hat up with his green gone, revealing his small black eyes. He smirked, "That's because I'm his Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!"

* * *

The boy with spiky brown hair dragged his feet as he walked along the road. His shoulder slouched as he sighed in exhaustion. Soon he reached the foot of his house and slowly he turned the door knob. Suddenly a baby with an afro that wore a cow suit jumped out at him. The baby laughed hysterically as it jumped onto the boy's face, using it as a step. The boy lost balance and fell over. Following after the baby was another baby in Chinese clothes and had a black pony tail on the top og her head. "Lambo, come back!" The Chinese baby step on top of the boy's face as she ran after Lambo.

Lambo halted for a moment and turned towards the Chinese baby. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Bleh! I-pin can't catch up to me!" He quickly ran away and continued to laugh in the kitchen room a small boy with ash born hair and a lady with violet hair peered out from the door edge.

"Welcome home, Tsuna!" The boy gave a warm smile just before he went back into the kitchen room.

"Welcome home." The lady followed after the boy keeping a poker face. A motherly voice came from the inside of the dinner room. "Tsu!" His mother called out loud. "Can you get Lambo and I-pin for me? It's dinner time!"

"Sure Mom." Tsuna slowly got up while he rubbed his sore face.

"Dinner?" Lambo and I-pin exclaimed. The quickly turned around and ran towards the house. The jumped onto Tsuna's face and ran into the house. Tsuna fell backwards once again and hit his head against the concrete floor.

* * *

Tsuna gradually opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. He turned to his head to see a gun held right at his face. "Eeeeeeee!" Tsuna yelped in fear. He jumped up and fell off his head. A baby stood at the edge of his bed. He turned his head to Tsuna as his gun changes into a green chameleon. "If you slept any longer I would have shot you."

Tsuna sat back up and nervously spoke, "You wouldn't… would you?" Reborn turned his head while giving off a smirk. He shot up and yelled, "You would!" Reborn jumped towards Tsuna and twisted his arm around as he held onto his finger.

"Ow ow ow ow! Ok, I'm sorry." Reborn let go of his hand as Tsuna slumped onto the ground. Tsuna's stomach began to grumble. He stood up and head toward the door. "I better go down to dinner now."

"Too late, everyone is asleep right now." Tsuna in shock fell to his knees. "No way…. I'm so hungry. Mom was going to make my favorite meal today." He said with a depressed face. "I guess I'll go for cup ramen instead."

Then suddenly Reborn looked tensed. "Tsuna, do you have your gloves and the pills with you?" Tsuna gave a curious face. He was confused for a moment."Sure, I have it right here." He pulled out his gloves and his pill box. "But why do you ask?" Reborn's hat covered his eyes. Tsuna could feel a sad aura around him. "Reborn are you-" Then without hesitation Reborn shot Tsuna with a bullet. Tsuna skidded across the and quickly lost consciousness.

Reborn stood before Tsuna. He had utter despair that filled his small black eyes. "That'll keep you asleep for a while." He patted Tsuna lightly on the back. "From now on you'll face new challenges which will make you stronger than what this world could ever do."

"It's time." A voice of an old man came from the window. Reborn turned to see him then turned back towards Tsuna.

"It's time for us to part Tsuna. I knew this day would come eventually but not like this….." A single tear drop fell from his cheeks.

"Getting emotional?" The old man asked.

"Shut up..." He quickly wiped his tears and walked towards the old man. He stopped to look at Tsuna one more time. "Good bye Tsuna….."

Reborn disappeared into the darkness of the night. The full moon lit brightly upon Namimori.

The old man chanted unknown words as he cast a spell.

A black portal appeared from under Tsuna. He slowly sinks into the ground like quick sand and soon was completely gone as were all the other guardians.

* * *

**Authors comment:**

Koisora: I'm finally done! That took a long time. I hope you like it. It's my first Fanfiction so it may not be the best.

This may sound lame but I cried. Yes, cried at my own fanfict. It's just too sad when Reborn left you know?

Well I might need a little bit of help on thinking on which couples should I do. For now I'm not so sure.

Well see you next time on A Distant Vongola Tale! (^o^)/


	2. A New World

_**Welcome to Fairy Tail**_

Tsuna was running as fast as his legs could take him. He stumbled a few times but continued to run on. It seemed as if he was running from someone that was chasing him or something. Around him was an empty wasteland that was endless and filled with nothing like a desert. Then he stumbled over and landed face forward towards the ground. He turned around to see a creature 10 times his side approaching him. It was far too late to run now.

Color drained from his face as he trembled in fear as the powerful force stood before him. It was a creature shaded by the darkness. It spoke in a deep voice that frightens Tsuna greatly.

"You wouldn't even scratch me if we fought now but in the future…." It turned around and walked the other way. Tsuna sighed in a bit of relief but still the tense feeling around the creature was far greater than anything he encountered before.

"We will meet again….." It gave a devious smirk as it glared at Tsuna with his bloodshot eyes. Darkness suddenly engulfs him and everything went dark.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in a start. Cold sweat ran down his face as he was breathing heavily. He found himself in a bed of an unknown room.

Tsuna tried to remember what happened but couldn't remember a thing. Oddly he remembered the dream so clearly as if it happened in reality itself.

"Oh, you're awake?" A voice of a boy came out of nowhere.

Tsuna jumped in a shock and backed away only pushing his back against the wall behind him. He turned to notice to see there were people in the room the entire time. A boy with short black hair sat at a small table in the middle of the room as he lay back on his chair. He was half naked, only wearing his boxers. The boy had a strange tattoo on his chest.

Another boy sat at the table across from him. He had spiky pink hair and wore scale like scarf. He had the same tattoo on his right arm as the other boy but was red. Then he notice Tsuna on the bed who was utterly confused.

The boy with pink hair turned his head towards a curtain door as he yelled, "Hey! Lucy he's awake!"

"I'm coming." A girl wearing pjs walked into the room from the curtain door. She had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. She dried her hair with a towel as she walked towards Tsuna. "Good, you seem ok." She gave a pleasant smile.

Tsuna eased a bit as the strange people seemed like they mean no harm. "Where am I?"

Lucy looked confused for a moment but replied, "We're in Magnolia, Fiore where else?"

"Magnolia…Fiore? How did I get here?"

The girl named Lucy shrugged then pointed at the two boys behind her. "I have no idea but Grey and Natsu here found you or more like you landed on them."

"Landed?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a long story."

_**(Yay! Flashbacks! *rewinding….*)**_

"What did you say Punk?" Grey held Natsu by his scarf as glared at Natsu.

"I said you were a pain the in ass." He rammed his forehead against Grey's forehead.

Lucy sighed in exhaustion, "Don't you two every stop fighting? And Grey your not wearing anything (again)"

Grey looked at himself to reliaze he was only in his boxers. "Damn, I forgot again!"

"Figure that would happen, you perverted bastard" Natsu said

Grey rammed his head against Natsu's forehead this time. "I dare you to say that again."

"You walking pervert." Grey lit in anger. Natsu pushed his head against Greys as he gave a nasty look. His hand lit in flames as he was ready to fight.

"Bring it." Grey placed his fist on his palm ready to fight back.

"Hey! Stop you two!" Lucy tried to stop them but she knew it was pointless now.

Then suddenly something came falling from the sky and crashed landed on top of Grey and Natsu.

"Natsu! Grey! Are you ok?" Lucy ran towards to aid them.

They both slowly got up as they rubbed their head. "Yea, we're find but what just fell on us?" They looked down to see Tsuna laying unconscious before them.

Lucy eyes widen, "What the heck?"

A small blue cat came from behind her, "It's the time of year where kids start to rain from the sky."

"That's not it, Happy!" Lucy exclaimed.

_**(Dun dun! End of Flash back)**_

"Then after that we took you into my room and here we are." She held out her hand to Tsuna. "I'm Lucy…Lucy **Heartfilia."Tsuna could sense the uneasiness in her voice as she said her last name. He reached for her hand and shook it."I'm Tsunayoshi but call me Tsuna for short." **

**"As I've said before that's Grey." She pointed at the guy in boxers. "And that's Natsu." Then she pointed at the guy with pink hair. ****She walked towards a chair and took a seat. Grey turned towards Tsuna as he stared at him with curiosity. "So Tsuna, why did you fall from the sky like that?" **

Tsuna gave a shrug, "To tell you the truth I don't know but can you tell me how can I get back to Namimori?" "Are you talking about a guild?" Natus asked "No a town in Japan." "Ja….pan?" The all said in harmony as they looked at Tsuna with curiously odd expressions.

"You never heard of Japan?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head slightly. "Of course not. I would even be surprised if they didn't know Namimori either." A familiar voice said. Everyone shot their head towards the door to see a boy with grey hair. His arms were crossed while his back lay against the wall.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said in joy. He was happy to see someone he knew.

"10th! I'm glad to see you ok!" He walked over to Tsuna while Lucy, Grey and Natsu calm a bit knowing it was one of Tsuna's friend but not completely. They still were suspicious on how he got into the room without them noticing. "How did you get in here Gokudera? And also where are we?"

Gokudera blinked for a moment, "Didn't Reborn tell you? He sent us to another world for a mission. A portal appeared from underneath me and I appeared in this room a moment ago."

Tsuna stared blankly at Gokudera for a while."Eeeeeeeh!" Tsuna yelped. He had his usually panic face of disbelief. Even after all he has been through he never could get use to these things. "Wait! Are you saying you're from another world?" Lucy interrupted.

Gokudera quickly took out his dynamites, "Who are you?" Grey and Natsu stood up from their chairs as they ready to attack as well. "Calm down Gokudera! They're not enemies. They saved me." Gokudera lowered his dynamites and put them away. Grey and Natsu at the same time lowered they're hands.

Tsuna tried to laugh a bit to ease the tension but only made it feel more awkward. "ok….Well what else did Reborn tell you?" "That's it. All he told me that he's sending us to a different world to met Makarov and he'll tell us the rest." "What do you what with master?" Natsu said with an angry face.

"You know you're starting to annoy me." Gokudera pulled his dynamites out again. "Same here." Natsu's hand lit in flames. Tsuna and Gokudera jumped at the sight of it. They were lost in words. "What chicken out?" Natsu smirked.

Tsuna ran towards Natsu with a pillow as he screamed. "HIS HAND IS ON FIRE!" He tried to put the fire out with the pillow but the pillow caught on fire instead. Soon the flames reached Tsuna. He started to scream on the top of his lungs as he ran back and forth across the room. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Ice make….." Suddenly Tsuna was inside an ice glacier and was frozen. He was stuck in a running position with a baby looking crying face. His hair was burnt and black. "….Statue." Grey said as he patted the frozen Tsuna making a proud expression.

"Don't make up a ridiculous name!" Lucy cried.

"10th!" Gokudera ran towards him. He turned to them with an angry look. "Play times over." He opened his jacket to reveal a line of boxes on his belt. His ring lit in a red flame. Gokudera inserted the ring into the box. A car with flames coming out of his ear appeared on Gokudera's shoulder as his System C.A.I. weapon was on his right arm.

Both of Natsu's hand lit on fire and smiled in amusement. "Fight me!" Grey also took a stance. "Interesting, I'm taking him on as well." They tension in the room only grew heavier. Lucy fell to her knees as she cried, "At this rate they'll destroy my room."

The blue cat name Happy went by her side and patted her back."We'll be lucky if they don't destroy the city."

Tsuna frozen inside the ice also cried inside. "Why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

_Author's comment:_ I'm done! I had fun doing this chapter. I'll try to update every 2-3 days from now on. But as you can see I got lazy so this chapter was more choppy and little detailed. I didn't detail much on their appearance but I'll do better next time. (TT^TT)/

Thank you **Nyukisan21**, **psychotic luv**, and anonymous for the reviews! It made me incredibly happy that someone is actually reading my story and commenting back on it. I'll try to make the story longer from now on as well but I'm still unsure about the couples.

Please review story!

Thank you and see you next time on A Distant Vongola Tale!


	3. Battle of Fire

I'm so sorry for not posting. I forgot my password and wasn't able to post. I had to go through 184 emails to find it. (The reason why I had so many emails is because my dad would track them down all the time so I had to keep making new ones but he got tired after a while so yea) I'll start writing more from now on _ Thank you so much for the reviews I'm extremely happy. Also sorry by the fact I'm making up random ice make for Gray cause I can't remember all his attacks. I made them sound a bit ooc, but Oh well this is my first Fanfic and I haven't wrote it in years o.o

I do not on Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Disclaimer)

"If you fight please take it outside." Lucy cried though she knew even if they went outside her room would get destroyed by their fight. Probably Natsu and Gray would destroy the whole town if they went all out.

Gray laid his right fist on his left palm. Ice formed from under his feet and soon isolated them in an ice like barrier. Lucy shivered from the icy air that filled the room.

"Ice make Lance!" An ice lance appeared from his palm and quickly his swung the lance at Gokudera who quickly dropped to the floor and rolled to the side, dodging his attack. He had a nervous look on his face as he was surprised.

"He must be an illusionist like Mukuro and Mammon. I have to be careful and not slip like last time." Gokudera mumbled to himself. He recalled the time of the ring conflict when he was fooled my Mammon's illusions and ended up losing the rings. Gokudera took a step back while pointing his weapon at Natsu. Then without hesitation he jumped towards the wall behind him and rebounded off of it, flying towards them.

"Flame Thunder!" He cried as he launches Storm Arrows continuously at Natsu. But instead of dodging Natsu stood his ground till the last second he opened his mouth wide and consumed the attack. Natsu left a weird expression on his face after he swallowed down the flame as if he was a foreigner trying Tofu for the first time.

"His flame taste weird. Never taste anything like it before." He pulled his right leg back and ready to attack.

"Bad news for you but Fire magic doesn't work on me because I'm a dragon-slayer." He gave an exciting look as his right hand lit on fire. Then suddenly he lunges towards Gokudera.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He swung his fist at Gokudera who blocked the attack with his shields at the last minute but the pressure from the attack blew Gokudera backwards and ramming into the wall.

"Urg." The sharp pain pieced through his back as he hit the ice wall. He quickly got up to his feet and held his hand out. Suddenly his ring glowed with a brimming light which was so blinding everyone had to look away. Then as the light died a spotted cat appeared out of nowhere. Its ears and tail was lit in a red fire that represented the storm flame.

"Pretty interesting, so you have flames of rage like Xanxus." He assumed as he was emitting flames from his hand that could create heavy damage as Xanxus did as well.

"Uri! Cambio Forma!" The cat lowered its eye lids and transformed into a bone made arrow that straps to his left arm. His weapon lit in a red flame that was similar to the cat's flame.

"I don't care what you are because I'm going to blast you to the next generation." He gave a griming smile as he held his weapon up.

"Enough talk." Natsu dash towards Gokudera and threw series of punches at him but was blocked each time by the shields. When Gokudera was ready he jumped over his shield and quickly aimed at Natsu.

"Tornado Flame Arrow!" A huge blast of flame energy flew towards Natsu who at the last second ate the flame again but blast was to strong to consume completely without damage it pushed Natsu towards the ground which dented the floor and broke the ice from under him due to the heat. Natsu slowly got up and wiped his mouth with his fist.

"Interesting, I hadn't seen a flame that could hurt me since the time when I fought that guy with God fire." He looked closely at Gokudera's weapon.

"Natsu, be careful! He seems dangerous. He has the same type of magic as Erza as well as a fire mage. "Gray said from the side lines he took a sip from his tea Lucy made a while ago. After he notice that he was being ignored from the fight he went to the sidelines with Lucy and Happy to have a quick lunch while watching them fight.

"It doesn't seem right though. I can't explain it but his flame just doesn't taste like how fire should." Natsu became unsure about it but soon recovered his thoughts and charge at Gokudera. He used a table close by as a lift to bring him into the air and falling straight down at Gokudera. His feet lit with fire as he did came down, pulling his right leg back then twirled his leg back with more force.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Gokudera quickly used his flame to turn his body around so that he could aim his bow at Natsu and shot at his leg. The force of the flames collided creating an explosion that sent Natsu and Gokudera skidding across the room.

"That was a close one." Gokudera sigh. He tried to lift himself up by using the wall behind him as support. "I almost didn't make it." Natsu on the other hand was hidden under a pile of rubbles from crashing into the wall. He popped out from beneath it and wiped his scarf from the dust. Gokudera had a tense look on his face seeing as his attacks not working on Natsu. All his attacks were getting eaten for some reason which still makes Gokudera wonder how he did that. Was his body combine with a box like the Funeral Wreaths? But then it hit him.

"I guess I'll try it." Before Natsu got a chance to get ready Gokudera blasted at Natsu

"Gatling arrow!" Four storm arrows fired at Natsu simultaneously.

"Gatling arrow!" This time he came closer to Natsu to fire but Natsu quickly ate all of his attacks as he took a step back to withstand the force.

"Gatling arrow!" Gokudera once again threw multiply attacks at Natsu, who once again ate all of his attacks but then Gokudera fired another one while giving a suspicious smirk. An exposition came from from Natsu's side which knocked him over to the ground.

"Where did that come fro-"

"Tonado Flame Arrow!" Another heavy blast aimed at Natsu.

"Ice make Lance!" Gray swung the ice lance at Natsu, knocking him in the ribs and sent him flying across the room. While the blast of Gokudera's attack blasted by Gray's feet blowing Gray off his feet and under a pile of ruble.

"What was that for?" Natsu said as he lashed his head around towards Grey. "I could've handled it!"

"No, you couldn't." Gray popped out of the rubble and patted his pants to get the dust off of it. He turned to Gokudera while giving a blank look.

"You're quite a quick tactician I might say."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu stood utterly confused by the situation.

Gray sighs in exhaustion by Natsu's cluelessness. He walked over to the spot where Natsu was standing.

"Do you know why Gokudera continuously fire at you despite the fact he knew you would absorb all of his attacks?"

"Cause he's desperate?" Gray walked over to the wall and placed his left hand on it.

"The real reason wasn't to try to score a hit on you but to distract you, as soon as he did that he would be able to attack you more easily since you paid too much mind. Then he used one of arrows that rebounded from his shield he put to the side to pin you to the wall without noticing but he tied dynamite to the arrow which caused that explosion. At that moment you would have been venerable." Gray pulled his left foot back while holding his right fist in his left palm.

"It's my turn." Gokudera held is shield around him as he got an uneasy feeling from this guy. Also by the fact he is exhausted from the fight with Natsu so he wasn't sure if he could handle Gray in his condition.

"Ice make-" Boom! The wall came bursting from behind them sending everyone flying towards the wall except Tsuna because he was still stuck in the ice. (You thought I forgot about him didn't you XD)

"Tenth are you ok?" As Gokudera saw Tsuna's ice statue fall over.

"Don't worry Tenth I'll get you out of there." He blasted an attack onto the ice but it burnt Tsuna a bit.

"HIIIIIEEE" Tsuna ran across the room in confused if he was feeling cold from the ice or hot from the attack. Either way he felt in pain. But as soon as he turned to look at the figure the floated behind the broken wall he sighed.

"No another weirdo."

"What in the world was that?" Gray said while slowly getting up. He rubbed his forehead from the pain of hitting his head against the wall earlier.

"What the..." Right before them was a figure of a lady with a weird afro hair on one half of her hair and normal short hair on the other while her lip was green probably from her lipstick. She wore an extremely frilly and pink dress while wearing black sunglasses.

"Ohohohoho! I see you young men are dazzled by my astounding good looks." She gave a wink to Gray which brought him shivers down his spin.

The weird lady then lashed an angry look at Lucy. She flipped her hair to the side and placed her other hand on her hip. She pointed at Lucy, "Lucy Heartfillia, I've come her to get my revenge!"

"What me?" She said as she was surprised. She never seen that person before and she didn't remember if she did anything that would offend anyone in any way.

"No worries. I'll make you remember who I am soon." She laughed maliciously to herself as she devised an evil plan for revenge.

I'm done! Sorry if it's not as good as it was before since I've lost the idea for it but I'll continue it and hopefully not disappoint.

One thing was I figured that Natsu ate fire and everyone else had "Flames" so I thought ok, it's edible then :D Like how all of Gokudera's attacks were flames I thought He would be able to eat it too. Also I'm not that good at describing battle scences and comedy so Forgive me _

I'm thinking to add another character next chapter from hitman reborn though I'm having trouble choosing. Can be anyone from hitman even Shimon. Send me a message and I'll decide on the most :D

Well see you next time in a Distant Vongola Tale …


	4. Authors note

I have just remembered I had a fanfiction account and here I found my story, I was wondering if anyone still wants me to update since its been so long I don't even remember much from what I was writing but my English has been going down hill since I don't speak it as much anymore. I doubt there are that many people still following this story and if there are actually some survivors all these years of not updating I'll try to get back this story.


End file.
